Todo 360
| Afbeelding = 250px | naam = Todo 360 | model = Techno-Service Droid | kleur = Grijs | mannelijkofvrouwelijk = Mannelijk | datumgemaakt= | datumvernietigd= 22 BBY | fabrikant = Vertseth Automata | eigenaar= Cad Bane | vervoer= | wapen= | hoogte = 0,66 meter | uitrusting = | taken = Onderhoud Infiltratie | affiliatie= Cad Bane }} 250px|thumb|Todo 360 probeert C-3PO op te lichten Todo 360 was een Techno-Service Droid in dienst van de Bounty Hunter Cad Bane tijdens de Clone Wars. Biografie Holocron Diefstal Todo 360 was een kleine Droid die door Bane werd gebruikt om Davtokk in de val te lokken op Keyorin. Hoewel Bane hem vaak een 'Butler Droid' noemde, was Todo een Techno-Service Droid. Todo was klein van gestalte en kon zich voortbewegen door te zweven via Repulsorlifts, via twee korte benen of via een wiel dat hij kon vormen met zijn benen. Todo 360 was een lichtgeraakte Droid, zeker wanneer iemand hem behandelde als een butler. Todo 360 was één van de schakels in Bane's plan om het Holocron te stelen uit de Jedi Temple op Coruscant. Alvorens de missie werd aangevat, maakte Bane Todo wijs dat hij geheugenverlies had en zich geen crashes kon herinneren. Terwijl Bane Todo zogezegd herstelde, installeerde hij echter een bom in de kleine Droid. Todo kreeg van Bane de plannen van de Jedi Temple met daarop alle veiligheidsmaatregelen. Dankzij aanwijzingen van Cato Parasitti, die de Temple geïnfiltreerd was als Ord Enisence, kon de kleine Droid Bane helpen met in de tempel te geraken door een gat in een verzwakt Deflector Shield te maken en vervolgens om een grote en gevaarlijke ventilator stil te zetten en een Laser Gate uit te schakelen. Todo realiseerde zich echter niet dat Bane een bom had geïnstalleerd alvorens hun missie was gestart. In de Jedi Temple verplichtte Bane Todo op een bepaald moment om naar het communicatiecentrum te gaan. Todo snapte helemaal niets meer van de missie, maar volgde Bane's orders. In het centrum vond Todo 360 een aantal Jedi die zich realiseerden dat de kleine Droid eigenlijk een bom was die ging exploderen. Mace Windu gooide Todo weg zodat hij opnieuw in de onderhoudsschacht belandde. Todo realiseerde zich te laat wat Bane werkelijk had uitgevoerd. Ziro the Hutt Maar toch was Todo niet verloren. Anakin Skywalker herstelde de Droid in de hoop om meer te weten te komen over Cad Banes plannen. Dit mislukte echter en Todo kon ontsnappen en Bane opnieuw vervoegen om voor een volgende missie C-3PO op Coruscant te ontvoeren zodat Bane de plattegronden van de Senate Building kon downloaden. Tijdens Bane's missie om Ziro te bevrijden, hield Todo zich afzijdig, maar daarna volgde hij Bane naar Nal Hutta om Ziro af te geven aan de Hutt Grand Council. Nadat Ziro was ontsnapt, reisde Todo mee met Bane naar Mama the Hutt en tenslotte naar Teth waar er een duel plaatsvond met Obi-Wan Kenobi en Quinlan Vos. Bane en Todo waren de Jedi te slim af in het duel en konden tijdig vluchten in de Xanadu Blood. Achter de Schermen *Seth Green sprak de stem in van Todo 360. *De naam van de fabrikant van Todo is Vertseth wat een knipoog is naar acteur Seth Green (Vert is Frans voor groen). Verschijning *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **The Holocron Heist **Evil Plans **Hunt for Ziro Bron *Star Wars The Clone Wars: The Holocron Heist *Clone Wars: Character Encyclopedia category:Techno-Service Droids